Ultraman Ginga (character)/Gallery
This is a gallery page for Ultraman Ginga. Ultraman Ginga Series Ginga_GSpark_Combat.png|Ginga battling Dark Lugiel Ginga_vs_Darambia_2.jpg|Ginga vs Thunder Darambia Ginga_vs_Kemurjin.jpg|Ginga vs Kemur Man Two-Headed_Flame_Beast.png|Ginga vs King Pandon Ginga_vs_Ragon_.jpg|Ginga vs Ragon Ginga_got_attack_from_a_mysterious_opponent,.jpg|Ginga attacked by a mysterious opponent. Ginga6-ginga-jean.jpg|Ginga vs Jean Killer Ginga6-ginga-tiga.jpg|Ginga vs Tiga Dark Ginga_across_Shot_2.jpg|Ginga and Jean Nine using their finishersGinga_vs_Galberos.jpg|Ginga vs Dark Galberos Zaragas-Ginga-RedKing_2.jpg|Ginga & Misuzu/Red King vs Zaragas Dar.jpg|Ultraman Ginga fighting against Ultraman Dark Imagefkkskskk.jpg|Ginga vs Seven Dark Ginga_vs_Antlar.jpg|Ginga vs Antlar Assist.jpg|Ultraman, Ultraseven and Ultraman Tiga arrive to assist Ginga. Imagensjsjej.jpg|Ginga vs Super Grand King Dnssjjimage.jpg|Ginga vs Dark Lugiel Ginga arives.png|Ultraman Ginga arrives ULTRAMAN-GINGA.jpg|Ginga vs Thunder Darambia Ginga_Cross_Shot_ready.png|Ginga Cross Shot ready Ultraman-ginga37.JPG|Ultraman Ginga as seen in New Ultraman Retsuden 1st opening Ginga_Appear_Special.jpg|Ginga appears in the special to face Zagi 00000000000.jpg|Ginga appearance in the Ultraman Ginga Special Theather tumblr_mptfehoDzE1qkkd0io1_500.png|Ginga Scene by Kicking up dirt Ginga6-ginga-jean.jpg|Ginga vs Jean-killer vlcsnap-2013-07-18-01h05m55s204.png 1467331 477359779050552 582431652 n.jpg 1464692 477341732385690 1551360194 n.jpg 1393456 477739382345925 256280310 n.jpg|Ginga's victory after fighting Dark Zagi 1476227 477833302336533 2138879072 n.jpg 1457456 478188488967681 70741824 n.jpg 1452510 477832602336603 1084135550 n.jpg|Ginga and first appearance of Ultraman Dark 1450762 478188705634326 1710048618 n.jpg|Ginga's victory over Galberos Ultraman Ginga 22.jpg Ginga across Shot 2.jpg Ginga Deflecting.jpg 1457685_478693325583864_412210244_n.jpg Ginga vs Eleking 2.jpg Ginga struck.jpg|Ginga zapped by Eleking Ginga preparing.jpg Ginga broke free.jpg Eleking_VS_Ginga.jpg|Ginga vs Eleking Ginga 3467.jpg Ginga charging.jpg Ginga 345.jpg Ginga Thunderbolt 2.jpg Ultraman-ginga36.jpg ginga 03.png vlcsnap-2013-08-23-03h36m00s42.png|The Ultimate Team. Ultraman Ginga and Jean Nine. Galaxy_GINGA.png Ginga shoot 344.jpg|Ginga got shoot by Jean Killer. image48585857.jpg Ginga releasing..jpg|Ginga releasing its fireballs. imagejfjddkkd.jpg|Ginga vs Ultraman Dark 1459133 484788424974354 691918414 n.jpg 15620091.jpg|Ginga behind the scenes Ginga shot by Darker Gale.jpg|Ginga being shot by Dark Lugiel. Ginga 3456789.jpg|Ginga stepped on by Dark Lugiel. 999237_487500741369789_798911938_n.jpg|Ginga about to resize his true height Ultraman-Ginga-Taro-Seven-Tiga.jpg main Ginga.png Ginga prepares.jpg|Ginga prepares to summon the Energy Trident from the Ginga Spark 1479149_489026631217200_1447323644_n.jpg|In Ultraman Ginga second special, Ginga was shown fighting Chaos Ultraman (Cosmos) 1497771 491206597665870 1253424652 n.jpg|Ginga and Dark Lugiel potraying the latest Ultraman Ginga DVD cover Ending.JPG img_1542008_64470628_5.JPG 1488836_491824794270717_1400431462_n.jpg 1525007_491826044270592_963682710_n.jpg 1511270_492171550902708_1519003020_n.jpg Ginga prepares to charged Ginga Especially to full power.jpg|Ginga charging the Ginga Especially to full power. Ginga Especially.jpg|Ginga Especially charging. Ginga Especially 3445788.jpg|Ginga Especially at full power. ginga-hikaru.jpg|Ginga and Hikaru BbwPUkcIMAADHlp.jpg|Ginga seems lifeless, Misuzu laying down beside Ginga in opposite position imagewjwissnsnsii.jpg|Ginga and Dark Lugiel injured after the attack. Ginga preparing..jpg imagesjsjsjisnnjii.jpg|Ginga prepares the clash the Ginga spark with Darkness Spark. Ultraman-Ginga 3.jpg Dark-Lugiel-Ultraman-Ginga.jpg imageajajakskjmj.jpg|Barrier(Episode 11) Ginga vs Daek Lugiel.jpg|Ginga vs Dark Lugiel Ultraman_Ginga_New_Episode_on_November_2013.jpeg imagewaaiiajajna.jpg|Ginga got hit by Gravity Zagi. Shin Ultraman Retsuden new opening image.jpg imagejsjjn.jpg|Ginga vs Super Grand King imagewnnwhwj.jpg|Ginga in the volcano. imagebshshss.jpg|Ginga fighting Dark Zagi in the volcano. image123455888.jpg|Ginga fighting Zagi in the desert. imagendde.jpg|Ginga Cross Shot used in the desert. Ginga 2339:9:3.jpg|Ginga wanted to shoot Ultraman Dark down. Ginga vs Magma.jpg|Ginga vs Alien Magma. Ginga 3 thousand..jpg Best Shot..jpg imagefjhhidiyhetihwhtwiuhwitihuwthiutwhhiuwtriuwhtwthrhw.jpg imagerhhihrierhtibhtgiighoyogi.jpg Ginga 92828282.jpg Gigna 95543.jpg Ultramann Ginga Head.jpg|Ultraman Ginga (character) head in the episode 7 Head in the episode 7]] Magazine scans Unknown.jpg|The New Ultraman Urutoraman_Ginga.jpg|Full body silhouette Ultraman_Galaxy.png|Ultraman Ginga! Ultraman Galaxy go.png|Ultraman Ginga & Other Ultras Ginga Thunber Bolts.jpg|Ginga Thunder Bolts Ginga_Alt_Forms.jpg|All of Ginga's Alternate Forms Ginga_Concept_Art.jpg|Ginga Concept Art Ginga_Info.jpg|Ginga Info Ginga_scans_vsPandon.png|Ginga Saber vs King Pandon Ginga_Scan_GingaReflect_Ragon.jpg|Ginga Comfort vs Ragon Ginga_Scan-Ragon.png|Ginga vs Ragon Ultraman-Ginga-Poster.jpg|Ultraman Ginga Poster Ginga_Flame_Punch_Scan.jpg|Ginga Fireball vs Kemur-jin Ginga_Reflect_Brave_Scan.jpg|Ginga Comfort & Saber Ginga_Taro_Move_Scans.jpg|Ginga & Taro Ginga_Events_Scans.jpg|Ginga Event maxresdefault.jpg|Ultraman Ginga & Ultraman Zero 1003745_549059348483314_700467152_n.jpg|The ultimate team Revive. 1176254_549059318483317_810275455_n.jpg|Ginga Slash Zagi_Ginga_Scan.jpg Zagi_Ginga_Poster.jpg maxresdefault (1).jpg Ultraman ginga facebook cover by nac129-d61q42m.jpg GINGA18M.jpg maxresdefault (2).jpg 1512769 653845427992088 191539910 n.jpg 712x401_ultra_01.jpg ultraman_ginga_wallpaper_1_by_nac129-d64iam8.jpg Ginga_VS_Zagi_Scan.jpg|Ginga vs Zagi Ginga_Forms_Scan.jpg GingaElect_Pose.jpg Ginga_Punch.jpg|Ginga Sunshine awesome2.jpg|Ginga Sunshine awesome3.jpg|Ultraman Calender featuring Ginga awesome4.jpg|All Ginga's current forms awesome5.jpg|Ultraman Ginga vs Dark Zagi 600857_470173133102550_429185326_n.jpg|Ultraman Ginga vs Ultraman Dark ijsdidIDBildbiJ.jpg 1QIWAx.jpg|Ginga vs Antlar nGY0WX.jpg 1458557_478993218887208_920354588_n.jpg|Magazine scans of Episode 11 Ginga Rugeil Clash scan.jpg Darkergale fullbody scan.jpg 533740 481039438682586 1827807278 n.jpg 481007 481449038641626 228297750 n.jpg|Ginga with the rest of Ultra Brother 1463617 481482341971629 804418035 n (1).jpg|Ultraman Ginga Gekijou Special 2 poster Ginga vs AM n Ze.png 400627_517579811695215_491073909_n.jpg Ultraman Ginga, Ressha Sentai Tokkyuger & Kamen Rider Gaim.jpg Sans titre 9.jpg|Ginga Especially Ultraman Ginga S 10463880_587657974687398_1008296251530673632_n.jpg|Ginga Storium new fighting pose Ginga-S 1.jpg Ginga-Victory 2.jpg 10514571_602933269826535_3418126673876520698_n.jpg|Ginga vs EX Red King 10488115 607720292681166 3329312291418711732 n.jpg 10530812 615133738606488 1585682132596378006 n.jpg Ginga VS Victory.png 10489838_618630604923468_2123905361967271457_n.jpg 10553346_618628581590337_6320170018220336875_n.jpg|Ginga was shot down by Massive Emperializer 10492179_618628594923669_8286424339749818703_n.jpg 10386248_622563674530161_710304619094997907_n.jpg 10544346_623073744479154_1379596442510730439_n.jpg 10534085 535448466559692 4975611951756911140 n.jpg YapoolvsGinga.jpg 10547422 630204433766085 2942042412238466602 n.jpg 10552432_630308967088965_7434858817248793158_n.jpg 10530930 627045240748671 4273700379914801876 n.jpg|Ginga vs Sadola 10411731_627046480748547_2307039005432169008_n.jpg|Ginga Storium perform the Ultra Shot 10461631_627046504081878_5909618170163503870_n.jpg|Ginga destroy Sadola 10590469_627046507415211_391700458898821383_n.jpg 10632609_634205570032638_1037146757119148270_n.jpg|Ginga S vs Fire Golza 10481859_634205563365972_6722256163883861204_n.jpg|Ginga pushing Gomora 10565204_634326876687174_2144131790734047565_n.jpg Image2014 Ginga.jpg Storium rwy.jpg Omg they died.PNG Chilling.PNG 10599420_642717705848091_8705441492082095885_n.jpg 10645266_639850159468179_5844931841118599251_n.jpg|Ginga was push by Fire Golza 10401941_639850149468180_5008554660169398002_n.jpg|Ginga Strium jump over Fire Golza GINGA-VICTORY 3.jpg Victorygingaimage.jpg 10426149_642132285906633_6140355692405699724_n.jpg Ginga and Victory .jpg 10687155_642724989180696_248244088000905378_n.jpg|Ginga Strium Storium Ray 10610883_674762569310271_9166270709072375281_n.png 10501606_674762565976938_1396336048369296794_n.png 10245381 677310019055526 2359965992447478932 n.jpg 10644939 677313022388559 7813295353002089595 n.jpg 10375147_679581138828414_1010662252315599964_n (1).jpg|Ginga in the same position of the original ultraman fire the specium ray 10686878_679581128828415_1126517378509410258_n.jpg 1620606_680094425443752_7352201258161508854_n.jpg 1509857 686762868110241 6953316579328359737 n.jpg|Ginga and Victory vs Gan-Q B3Rl662CQAI7r4U.jpg|Ginga and Victory defending Alien Metron safe_image 099929828733.jpg Hilary/Ginga.jpg Ginga/Victory defeated.jpg Victory a lugiel ewi.jpg My kids are cute.png Poor hyper dude.png Ginga v zett.png turning to stone.png stony rev.png ginga and taro.png Vic_and_Ginga_S.png Ginga-S.png Ginga-S 1.png 10547513 616081178511744 2820921400110805708 n.jpg|Ginga Strium 10641245 635439103242618 6264187115327863538 n.jpg 10659426 806993282698546 2718584606249656705 n.jpg|Ginga Fusion revealed Ginga Strium and Victory.png gingamode1.jpg Ultra Fight Victory Victory with Ginga, Leo, Astra and Ace.png VICTORY-FIGHT-BROTHERS.jpg VICTORY-GINGA-LEO.jpg VICTORY-BROTHERS I.jpg Ginga and Victory Knight.jpg ginga slash victory in ultra fight victory.jpg Rbgebgrebjjbekjbk.jpg|Ace,Ginga and Victory firing their beams. Imagerhghghhh.jpg Imagerkfkfkkrdkkdkee.jpg GINGA-VICTORY.jpg Ultraman Ginga S Movie Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! good ness awesome.png yeah man.png GINGA SLASH VICTORY CONFIRMED.png Ginga Victory I.png Ginga Victory II.png Ginga Victory III.png ginga vict.jpg more ginga vict.jpg gingaslashvict ultra bros.jpg WOW WOW WOW.png ginga slash vict is hot.png GingaS 10heroes.jpg Ginga, Victory and Ginga Victory.png 9O7A8600.jpg ETARUGA-GINGA-COSMOS.jpg Ginga0001 - Edited.jpg Nexus in ginga movie.png Gingaslashvict ultra bros.jpg B q43-QU0AAcgxe.png 4b3eb40d4d7284ab355f83592d7539e7.jpg 16079392894b36cf3bf3fc6b355e90f0.jpg Cosmos GingaVictory Max & Mebius.jpg Cosmo Ginga Victory.jpg Ginga S_Movie_Nexus_Ready_To_Fight.jpg Good Luck Nexus.jpg On Stage Screenshot_2013-04-13-10-39-36.png|Ultraman Ginga poses on front of the cast for the new show 0a8fadf1f4b94dbeb4f5068eab28d13c.jpg|Ginga shake hands with Ultraman AJ201305060044M.jpg Ginga_Stage_Pose.jpg Ginga No Hasha.jpg 1375702_465112763608587_1517993607_n.jpg awesome.jpg|Ginga stageshow 1525570_493149584138238_1823676758_n.jpg|Ultraman Ginga at a Christmas stage show. 10341491_688670571187572_4882096102490370296_n.jpg|Introducing Ginga Storium Ginga and victory.png DVD Covers Ultraman Ginga DVD.jpg 775dd0f4.jpg MED-DVD2-20880.jpg 51YD0gfv7EL.jpg 51wEqh0QNIL. SY445 .jpg 4213101355.jpg 51CuVAb1hGL.jpg GINGA BD4 560.jpg BCBS-4632.jpg 5215799120141021155851041.jpg 51LfMvOOJZL. SY300 .jpg 51mUejz7J6L.jpg 51AeFoU0dYL.jpg 51oQp70-CYL.jpg B46c7fcf.jpg Other Ultraman Victory silhouette I.png Ultraman Victory silhouette.png 10358704 588805167906012 3406094384318072096 n.jpg 10255288 570013586451837 940205676403848274 n.jpg 10330394 569763426476853 264204318329600816 n.jpg 10155460 569454863174376 7202829301398147815 n.jpg 1512620_577305025722693_7281219843931127287_n.jpg 10311754_577930142326848_849495018088213103_n.jpg 10406982 579380308848498 3478214067825750348 n.jpg 10401924 579755788810950 566691924790433656 n.jpg 10440934 579370228849506 334337696150946862 n.jpg Ginga Storium pic.png 10411254 580198175433378 3448111620343023871 n.jpg 1468597_623784777741384_3725148230365046490_n.jpg 10446676 271653496363920 6127408974517864673 n.jpg|Ginga vs Vakishim and Yapool (In the circle) 10347504_271808826348387_3935414308995274112_n.jpg|Ginga vs Gomora and Golza II 10570268_625707474215781_6492959402616838949_n.jpg 10442564_293730377462365_233659889211723611_n.jpg|Ultraman Ginga S Poster 10390185 587730831346779 7461332939388271335 n.jpg|New! Dikaiju Rush Ultra Frontier will present Ultraman Ginga and Ultraman Victory in Ultra Team 10401924_579755788810950_566691924790433656_n.jpg|Some of Ginga Strium's Moves Ginga_S_Moves2.jpg|Wide Shot and other attacks Ginga_S_StoriumRay.jpg|Ginga Strium's Storium Ray 10415667 588295361290326 2880410008245456369 n.jpg 10802000_679098095543385_307491175040959961_n.jpg Special visual.jpg 10565253 693415654111629 247456469818724564 n.jpg|Ginga and Victory vs Victor Lugeil and Ginga vs Hyper Zetton 1981876_696565920463269_1479438665507902122_n.jpg|Ginga Fusion Form tumblr_ngis1fo9R61tfmnxoo1_1280.png ultraman ginga victory.png 10847799 955771251117404 2968355742833909640 n.jpg Tumblr nh2sf7Id4g1u21bnqo2 1280.jpg Ultraman-japanese-mcdonalds.jpg|Ultraman Tiga, Ultra Seven, Ultraman Ginga, Ultraman with Ichigo Hsohimya & Seira Otoshiro. Img happy01.jpg|Ultraman Ginga, Ultraman Ultraman Victory with Ichigo Hoshimya, Seira Otoshiro, Sora Kazesawa and Kī Saegusa. Category:Images Category:Galleries